College Summer
by HnDattebayo1010723
Summary: The 4 campuses of Kure University (Konoha, Suna, Iwaga, & Kumoga) are divided all with different lifestyles & students who don't always see eye to eye. Temari, a Suna native, must spend a summer on Konoha Campus much to her distaste. Shikamaru , a Konoha native, is working on campus just trying to get by. Temari immediately catches his eye but can he handle her? (Co-written)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating orz I'm working on it. I have writer's block. I might even start a KakaNaru later. Anyway, this is a ShikaMari fic I co-wrote with my Padawon, my bestest friend ever. He doesn't have an account on here but he'll see any reviews. It's his first time writing something like this (he's so good!). He's doing Shika's POV while I do Temari's. There will be smut in here. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**_Temari_**

* * *

I hate being over here at the Konoha Campus. All the stuck up students come here but I'm trying to be a geologist and there are a few classes I need that my campus, the Suna Campus, doesn't offer. I sighed of relief when my class was over. People were whispering throughout the entire lecture. I decided to head to the campus coffee shop. I needed something cool to drink and would keep me up for the next class.

"One ice coffee please, two sugars, and a little bit of milk," I ordered. I paid and thanked the cashier then sat and waited. I looked out the window. I was ridiculously bored.

"Tenari?" someone suddenly called.

I looked up and made my way to the counter where a student worker was holding my coffee in his hand. He had a bored look on his face. "That's me," I responded and took the cup from him. "Thanks, uh..." I looked at his nametag. "Shikamaru."

He nodded and I flashed him a small smile before walking out to my next class. _Not bad, _I thought to myself. Yeah, he looked completely uninterested and he pronounced my name wrong but that didn't mean he wasn't kind of cute. He was still a Konoha native though. He was probably like everyone else here. I took a sip of my coffee which was surprisingly really good. Not as good as the coffee in Suna but still good.

* * *

_**Shikamaru**_

* * *

I really hate working at this stupid coffee shop, but somebody has to make my money. It's such a drag.

"One ice coffee please, two sugars-" I looked over. You could tell a Suna Campus girl was in the area. She wears less clothing than us Uptown students. It's hotter there. She started towards the window. I wonder if anything up here actually interested her.

"It's taking too long! Stop staring at her, Shika." It was Choji, he was working cashier today. Just because he started a month earlier than me, he was all bossy while we were here. _What a drag. _

I hurried to make her stupid coffee. Of course, the first Suna girl that comes in gets me into trouble. _I wonder what her name is_, I thought. Sneaking a peek at the side of the cup I saw it. _Tenari. _ Such a weird name; it definitely didn't match her face. Sounded like those annoying yet beautiful birds.. "Tenari?" I asked. I had to keep cool so Choji wouldn't have something to nag me over later. I was an expert at the neutral face. She walked over slowly, looking rather annoyed. Maybe her name didn't sound like Canary. She eyed me up and down quickly as she thanked me before sipping her drink spinning around and leaving. Those damn Sunas. I still couldn't help but watch her walk away.

* * *

_**Temari**_

* * *

I stared intensely at my closet. Tonight, some upperclassman was throwing a party at their apartment not too far from the Konoha campus. Did I really feel like partying with these stuck up bastards? I sighed and pulled out a simple black bodycon dress. I walked over to the mirror and did a little turn around. Had to make sure my thong wasn't being outlined. If I was going to be around these potential assholes, I wasn't going in there looking like I didn't know how to dress. I put on some deep purple heels, grabbed my clutch, and made my way out my room.

* * *

_**Shikamaru**_

* * *

"Dude, you have to get ready, I'm not hitting this thing alone!" Choji was the kind of roommate you hated, but needed. Getting me out of bed for life's activities whenever I couldn't find the motivation. Which was pretty much all the time.

I could feel vibrations from the music three floors above. How the hell could this be allowed? I guess everybody was there. I had to make an effort or Choji wouldn't let me hear the end of it. Seriously? A shower? I was pretty clean from this morning. He was the ladies' man (despite being a little on the bigger side), not me. College girls were too much trouble anyway.

I practically crawled over to my closet, while drying my hair _and_ listening to Choji try and make what was to come sound exciting. I felt accomplished tying my hair back, step one to actually leaving. A dull green button down and blue chinos. Simple enough. Shoes? When in doubt stay comfy yet stylish, I thought. Navy Vans! Great. I put in my earrings and Choji pulled me out of the door.

* * *

_**Temari**_

* * *

I walked into the apartment with no faith in the night. The sweet smell of weed filled the air but I didn't really feel comfortable not being sober around people I didn't know. I walked around getting random cat calls in the process of trying to find someone normal to talk to. I gave up and decided to make my way to the bar. I needed a drink.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," someone warned.

I turned and smiled at the person speaking. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Gaara gave me a small smile and I grabbed onto his arm. "I heard there was a party and in case you came, I didn't want you to be lonely. I was actually about to leave because I didn't see you."

I rolled my eyes. "Have you discovered where that smell is coming from?"

Gaara nodded and led me to a small room where there were two couches and for some reason some people were sitting on the floor. He found an open space on the couch and I took a seat on his lap. There was a joint being passed around and I felt at peace. Suddenly, some guy with a creepy smile on his face and hair as black as a raven came towards us. He handed Gaara something and they nodded to each other.

"What was his problem?" I asked.

Gaara opened his hand to me showing me a rather large joint. He had a small smirk on his face as he pulled his lighter out.

My eyes widened slightly. "Whose dick did you have to suck to get _that_?"

"His," Gaara said nudging his head toward the guy who gave us the joint as he lit it up. He took a puff then handed it to me. "How do you think I heard about the party?"

I laughed and inhaled. "You've been in Konoha for five minutes and already found a fuck buddy."

"His name is Sai and he's not bad for a Konoha-er. We get to have this one all to ourselves."

"Good shit," I said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Once we were almost done, I noticed a familiar face walk into the room. "Well, well, well, looks like coffee boy is here," I said to myself. He took a seat near Sai and started smoking. I felt on top of the damn world and the fact that he fucked up my name earlier was kind of bothering me. I also just wanted to rip that shirt off of him. Gaara already found himself a Konoha boy and since I was actually staying here for the summer I was entitled to one too.

* * *

_**Shikamaru**_

* * *

I looked around at the small apartment. There were way more people than this place could comfortably fit. Of course Choji already had his arm over a girl. Ugh.

"Hey Shikamaru!" It was Ino. Or as I think of her, Uh-Oh Ino. She had just started working at the coffee shop just a week ago. She was also awfully touchy.

I let the moving crowd take me away into the other room where I was able to grab a drink, lean against the wall and take it all in. This was college. The smell of pot filled my nose and I decided to go in that direction. _It's always the back room_, I thought walking down the narrow hallway. The lights went dim. I followed the dank smell to a room with two couches. On one was Sai, the resident dealer. I gave him a quick nod and he just directed me to the couch, he never said much.

I turned around to see the Suna girl in purple heels and a tight, tight black dress that clung to her in a way that I was now imagining I could. She had tried hard for this little party, probably for the guy whose lap she was sitting on. I turned away and went next to Sai instead.

Everything was rolled and ready and my pocket money was gone so it was my turn to enjoy this class's extra curriculars. Tenari was obviously participating. I sparked and inhaled over and over again.

"I remember you coffee boy!" Tenari was talking to me, obviously. Her words hit me all over my body. "You called my name wrong! Shika, uh, Shikamaru!" She looked pleased with herself. The guy she sat on was dressed in burgundy that was darker than his red hair. Dressed like a Suna, he had his arm around her waist and stared at me with guyliner stained eyelids and gave a nod.

"HEY!" Tenari yelled, I had totally forgotten about her.

"Oh, hi! Uh, Tenari, right?" I got up instinctively and walked over

"No, coffee boy." She looked annoyed. I guess that was her only emotion. "Te-MAR-i"

I looked like the biggest asshole. I could feel my face melting into a frown.

"No! No!" She was laughing at me, her eyes had become just small slits. She grabbed my face and stared at me. "People always mess up my name!" She looked me up and down. "You look much better without an apron."

I couldn't handle her. Not in the state I was in, not in what she was wearing. _I have to keep my cool_, I thought. Could I? I tried to keep my face from smiling too hard. "You don't look like a Suna too much anymore. You are from Suna, aren't you?" I reached out my hand. When she grabbed it I swear I felt colors. She used my hand to pull herself up and spun in a wobbly circle. Then walked toward the hallway.

"Yes I am, I just threw this on, really. Maybe I'll add some Suna Style next time." She was all giggly. Maybe I was thinking too hard, time to relax and let this stuff do its job. I followed her out.

"Wouldn't you have to take things off to do that?" I joked with her, hoping she would take it lightly. We weren't around that guy anymore so there was nothing wrong with party flirting. I couldn't even control my face anymore, I let it mold into any expression it needed to.

"You'd love that wouldn't you," she snapped, then sagged back onto the wall laughing.

What the fuck do I possibly say to that? Pushing myself to think quickly was not working now. All I wanted to do was get closer to her. I felt that clearly, literally, from head to toe. I nodded, "I'd be quite pleased, yes." Fucking stupid.

"Hold on there," those words stopped my smiling, my breathing and my world. "Wouldn't want your K-Campus buddies gossiping over you and a stoned Suna girl." She stepped close. Extremely close. I could hear her heartbeat, or mine, I didn't know. She had her face close to mine, so fuck it why not? I moved in.

"Hey Tem! I caught you, you little whore." It was Suna Guyliner.

"Gaara!" She moaned his fucking name. "Are we leaving?" Her eyelids were so low she had to thrust her chin up to get a look at him.

"Yes dear, back to Suna we go." Guyliner wrapped his hand basically around her ass and guided her out.

_What the fuck?_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

_We're back! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! My updates should be better since Padawon is keeping me in check with this haha. Here's Chapter 2!_

* * *

_**Temari**_

* * *

I woke up on Gaara's chest. We ended up staying over at my apartment. I lived near the border line between Suna and Konoha which was why it was easy for me to get to K-Campus every day.

Gaara was still fast asleep. I decided to take a bath. It was 11am and I didn't have class until 2. I let the water run, wiped off my makeup from last night, took my hair down then stripped out of my clothes. The water was the perfect temperature and I just let it engulf me. I put my head against the wall and began thinking about what happened last night. I remembered talking to Coffee Boy but what exactly had we said to each other? I think he asked me to strip. I would've done it too if Gaara hadn't made us leave. That asshole. He got to have his little piece of Konoha ass and here I was the next day sober and not having gotten a lay.

"Oi, Tem! I gotta pee," Gaara called knocking on the door.

"Come in," I called back and sunk further down into the bath water. From the corner of my eye I watched Gaara make his way to the toilet sleepily then sent a glare towards him when his back was to me.

"What?" Gaara asked glancing over at me.

"Why'd you make us leave so early?" I asked.

"Did you really want to fuck a guy who couldn't say your name right?"

"That's not the point. He got it right in the end."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "You'll have other chances with him then."

"You don't know that." I stood up and reached for my towel. "You ruined my fun."

"You were too high to notice," Gaara teased. He washed his hands and left the bathroom.

I was left standing there wrapped in a towel. Could I really approach Coffee Boy sober now? I don't wanna look desperate but I don't wanna be abstinent all fucking summer either.

* * *

_**Shikamaru**_

* * *

I woke up on a small carpet near the foot of my bed. I always stretch out there when I'm too stoned to function. In some ways, it's a good thing that I live in the building where all the parties happen. The trouble of getting home when Choji drags me out is non-existent.

Letting my eyes open slowly, I let them roam around without moving. A girl was tip-toeing from the other room, a regular sight from this side of the apartment. I frowned, instantly thinking back to last night. _Temari. _What kind of weird shit was that? I literally talked to her for 20 minutes (an estimate, time moves weirdly when you're stoned) and it was more trouble than it was worth. I cringed at the thought of Guyliner being into his girl chatting up other dudes. Maybe it was a Suna thing.

"Hey," Choji's words sounded like a long cry for help. "Water, please?"

I sluggishly fought gravity to get off the floor and made my way to the kitchen and poured water for the both of us. "Fun night, I'm guessing?"

"Ah, it was alright. Thought I saw you finally having a go. A Suna girl too!" He started to mock me. "Whatever happened to 'college girls are too troublesome'?"

"We were just talking," I said as I leaned against the wall. "I was completely smacked and bored sitting next to that creep, Sai."

"Bullshit Shika, she's the second girl you've spoken to since you started school here."

"Being highest GPA in K-Campus is no joke, Choji."

"You do that easily! Plus, it's the summer. No excuses man, you need to find her." Choji got up slowly from his bed and walked off toward the bathroom.

"I'm taking off of work today!" I shouted after him.

"Whatever," he called back. "I'll have Ino come in."

_That was surprisingly easy_, I thought. I went back to bed.

* * *

_**Temari**_

* * *

Thankfully I only had one class today. I didn't know what to do now though. Gaara went back home, no parties tonight, I don't know anyone here. "Looks like I'm having a date with ice cream and depressing romance movies tonight," I mumbled to myself. I decided to head to the coffee shop before I got home. The least I could treat myself to is something nice to look at. I even had my laptop on me so I could probably stay and chat with Coffee Boy.

I walked inside ready to mingle then frowned when I saw behind the counter. Only the cashier from yesterday and some blonde girl were there working. Now I had no point being in here. When I reached the register the cashier gave me a mischievous look.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?"

He snickered. "You're looking for Shika, aren't you?"

Fuck, I've been discovered. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just came here for some coffee." I had to play it cool. "And since you seem to remember me, I shouldn't have to say what I want to order." I heard a scoff and looked over at the blonde girl. "Problem?"

She looked like she was going to say something but the cashier stopped her. "Ino, I need an ice coffee with two sugars and a little bit of milk," he said handing her a cup with my name on it.

The girl huffed and went to make my drink. I rolled my eyes and paid for my coffee then waited impatiently by the counter, it took forever.

"Here, Suna girl," Ino said passing me my drink.

"Thanks, but I have a name. It's _Temari. _You'd think you knew how to read since you have a job. Guess not." Without waiting for her response, I made my way out of the coffee shop more annoyed than I was when I first walked in. "Stupid Konoha bitch," I mumbled. I took a sip of my coffee and spit it out as soon as it reached my taste buds. There was no fucking sugar in this. I made my way back to the shop. She chose the wrong person to fuck with.

* * *

_**Shikamaru**_

* * *

I woke up again with a buzzing sound pulling me from my sleep. I had 6 text, 4 from Ino:

**_Hey I lost you, still here?_**

**_Hey, you're nowhere to be found. I'm leaving. Find me ;)_**

**_OMW to work, can't wait to finally share a shift with you! :]]]_**

**_Aww you're not here! I hope you feel alright Shikaaaa_**

There were 2 from Choji:

_**Shik get here now**_

_**!**_

His texts were never that short. It always had all the info I needed, such as, why getting to the coffee shop (I'm guessing that's what "here" meant) was so important. Seeing as I was still in last night's pants, I threw on a shirt and prepared to walk the couple blocks to the coffee shop.

Walking out of the building, I realized that maybe I should be more urgent in getting to the shop. That girl that Choji shagged last night probably had an angry boyfriend that needed a talk down, that would suck. I picked up speed to a jog a rounded the last corner to see the unexpected Temari. Why was I stopping to stare? She had a Suna get-up of sheer clothing that let me gaze pass the transparent fabric to her breast that were almost spilling out of her bra. She kept walking toward me. Well, _marching_ would be the better word. Had she even seen me? _Idiot, _I thought, _vocal communication! _"Temari!" No response. "Temari!" I let her name linger this time until I saw her stop her soon-to-be invasion of wherever she was going.

She stared at me wide-eyed. "Shikamaru?" Maybe she wasn't really the girl I chatted with last night. Her entire posture changed. She was back. "You could call me Tem, you know?"

"Now making your name shorter would be a disservice." What was I even saying? Banter! That's what this was.

"Why is that?" she challenged.

"I could not cut down such a pretty name!" I appeared shocked by the thought. "I must say, I could get used to having your Suna fashion around." I smiled.

"Wouldn't you like that?" She laughed. This was working perfectly.

"A lot more than that, actually," I pressed on. I had never been so upfront with a girl in my life, but my ability to converse was being stolen by certain body parts catching wind of who was in front of me.

"You're too much! Maybe we can work something out." Temari bit her lip slowly. _Oh my fucking god_, I thought, she is good. She took a sip of the ice coffee in her hands and grimaced. "No sugar," she sighed.

"I'm guessing you like it sweet?"

"Only always."

"I can guarantee you would love my cooking, something totally different," I said. I hope she was receiving my "signals".

"Well if you're so sure..." She looked as if she was waiting. I knew it now, she was mine. That was the perfect excuse to get her over.

"My building is the same as the party's last night, 3 floors down," I started writing my number on the back of a card I had been toying around with in my pocket. "Come by tomorrow. 8:30." I tried to sound like an alpha male, like I knew she would say yes.

"Right." She stretched the word out as if this were an argument and she had been winning. I didn't think so. I began walking into the shop.

"I'll be sure to be especially Suna!" I called glancing back at her. I saw her eyeing me walk into the store.

For once, a girl who was straight up, I thought, although she may not have been at all. I couldn't stop smirking anyway.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

_Heyyyyy everybody! The smut has arrived (; This is by far the best hetero lemon I've written ever. I hope you guys enjoy it (:_

* * *

_**Temari**_

* * *

Here I was again, staring at my closet trying to decide what to wear for the night. The only differences were that I actually wanted to be out and Gaara was with me helping me choose an outfit.

"I still can't believe you're having dinner with a Konoha-er," Gaara said pulling out a dress then shaking his head. "You must really like this guy."

"Shut up," I snapped. "He was really smooth with it. I couldn't say no. Besides, he doesn't seem stuck up at all."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "So are you trying to fuck him tonight?"

"I wouldn't mind if I did."

"Fucking on the first date, huh? I almost forgot how classy you were."

I threw my pillow at him then reached for something in my closet. "I promised I'd be a little more Suna styled next time I see him. I think this dress should do."

Gaara raised his eyebrow. "You're pulling out the big guns I see. I hope his dick is worth this."

* * *

_**Shikamaru**_

* * *

_This has to be the best cooked meal_, I thought, _possibly ever_. I had so many spices and ingredients laid about to add. _She has a sweet tooth_. S_he needs different_. A sweet and spicy shredded pork was on my mind. After spending days throwing random things into a pan in order to sustain myself, this by far was my best creation.

I mixed brown sugar with garlic, cayenne pepper and several other spices and covered the meat before throwing it in the oven until it was falling off the bone due to just gravity. I pulled it apart and set it over rice.

Choji had snuck out at some point while I had prepared the simple yet unique meal. Before I knew it, there was a knock at the door.

I started jogging to the door then stopped. _Calm_, I thought. I quickly scanned myself. Black button down seemed fine. "Tuck it in," I told myself. The white tie was too tight. I loosened it. I still probably looked like I was trying hard. I found my Zen and made it to the door with a steady heart rate.

The locks clicked and I opened the door smiling, which was a good thing, since I froze right there. There stood Temari in a dress I swear should've been illegal to be seen in public in. It was off her shoulders and flared at the bottom. It would've been very innocent if not for the mesh material in the middle that formed an X-shape that went from her chest down to just above her navel. You could clearly see her dark purple lace bra that matched the dress cupping her breasts into a perfect cleavage. The best part was there was no embarrassment in her eyes, just pure confidence of how great she looked in the dress.

Now I had to sit through a meal that was only used as an excuse to get her here. I bit my lip. She knew it to. "Hi coffee boy," she said, glaring at me as if I was the food.

"Temari," I greeted her slowly as I recovered from the sight of her, "come in."

* * *

_**Temari**_

* * *

I hesitantly made my way into Shikamaru apartment. I always worry when I wear this dress. I hope I don't look too desperate.

The apartment was bigger than I expected it to be. I thought he lived by himself but apparently he lives with the guy who works with him at the register. I think his name was Choji? Well, I guess it didn't matter for now. I just needed to know where his room was. That is, it would only matter if we made it there.

Shikamaru led me to the dining room which really was just a table that separated the living room from the kitchen. He sat me down then bought the food to the table. I was actually surprised that the food actually looked gourmet worthy. Now the real question was if it tasted that way too. We ate in an awkward silence for a bit. I noticed he seemed to be trying hard not to stare at my chest. That could mean one of two things: either my tits looked fantastic or they look weird as fuck.

"How do you like the food?" he finally asked breaking the silence.

I repressed a sigh of relief. "It actually tastes pretty good. A little spicy though. You wouldn't happen to have something I can wash this down with would you?" I hope I don't sound rude and he understands I'm just teasing him.

"Depends, what do you usually drink?"

"Mix gin or vodka with anything and I'm all yours," I answered trying to put a hint of seductiveness in my voice.

He sent a smirk my way and went into the kitchen to mix our drinks. I was getting nervous. Now what Gaara said earlier was starting to get to me.

_"Fucking on the first date, huh? I almost forgot how classy you were."_

Damn. I hope he doesn't think I'm a slut if I start coming on to him but something about him just made me so lustful towards him.

"Are you okay? You seem to be biting your lip pretty hard."

I looked up at Shikamaru who had put a drink in front of me and had a worried look on his face. I took a rather large gulp before I spoke. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I just haven't been on a date in a while."

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I said the forbidden word. _Date. _Why in fuck's name did I say that? This could be a hangout, or just a friendly dinner but _no _now I've made it fucking awkward.

"What about that guy from the party? That wasn't a date?"

My eyes widened and I almost spit out my drink. "You mean Gaara? He's my best friend."

"Really? You two seemed pretty close."

I started to laugh really hard. "Shika, he's _gay._ He sucked Sai off." Well, that seemed to hit him hard because it was his turn to nearly choke on his drink. I was about to pat his back but he raised a hand signaling he was okay. "You alright?" I finally asked.

He nodded. "I'm actually relieved. It means I don't have to worry about what we do tonight."

"Oh? That sounds pretty dirty." I raised my eyebrows suggestively and sipped my drink.

We flirted and drank not really paying attention to how much we consumed. We somehow ended up at the kitchen's counter telling each other embarrassing stories from high school. I decided to venture through his cupboards.

"Why so much tea?" I asked. "And you have, like, every kind of chip flavor in here."

"The tea is mine. Choji has the chip obsession," he explained.

I felt warmth creep up behind me and Shika's hand wrap around my waist. I eased into his chest and he placed a chin on my shoulder.

"You smell really nice," he mumbled then he tickled my neck with his nose earning him small giggles out of me. He was quite the affectionate drunk. He would constantly grab for my fingertips or put his entire hand in mine. If I strayed slightly away he found a way back to having us touch. I felt his lips press against the base of my neck then he trailed kisses up to my earlobe each kiss lingering and longer than the last. He lightly bit my earlobe then suddenly he was away and he laced our fingers together.

I pouted and turned to him. He greeted me with a mischievous smile then leaned closer to me to whisper in my ear.

"Let me give you a tour around the house," he said licking my ear ever so slightly as he swiftly took my drink out of my hand and placed it on the counter next to his.

Before I could respond, he was dragging me out the kitchen into the living room section.

Shikamaru kept his hand on my hip as he spoke. "So this is the living room. It's small and used for TV time unless one of us is out for a long period of time. Then it could be used for..."

"For?" I asked turning my face to him.

I watched his eyelids lower and his face move closer. By the time I figured out what he was trying to do, his lips were on mine. I melted into the kiss as his free hand grasped my cheek. I felt warmth building between my legs and wanted to ravage him right there. Just as I was about to lift my arms to pull him closer he pulled away. I lifted my eyes to look at him to see if I could figure out what was going on in his head.

"Other things. I'll show you the bedrooms now," he whispered.

"Okay," I mumbled trying to hide my excitement so we could at least make it to the bedroom. I followed him wishing we'd move faster. I was getting impatient. When we finally reached a room I was full of relief and anticipation.

"So this is-"

I cut him off with a kiss. I didn't give a fuck if this was his room or his roommate's. I wanted him and I wanted him now. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He seemed to be caught a little off guard but his hands found their way to my waist. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever and I was growing hornier by the second. I took one hand and let it trail itself slowly down his torso. When it reached the hemline of his pants I pulled away and looked at him to see if I was right to think that clothes were about to go off. He didn't nod or shake his head no. Instead, he leaned in to continue the kiss I had ended. I took that as a yes but didn't unbutton his pants just yet. I let my hand cup his growing erection then began to lightly trace over it with my fingers. I was eager for him to be inside of me but I also wanted to live in the moment. As I was about to use my hand to unbutton his pants I was pulled away from his lips. We were both breathing hard and just stared at each other.

_Did I do something wrong? _I thought. I began to go over everything I had done so far. Did I misunderstand a reaction? All I did was touch his dick for fuck's sake. Just as I was about to speak and make sure everything was okay, he tugged at the bottom on my dress. I took a chance and moved a little closer to him. Suddenly his hand was going slowly up my thigh. When he reached the top of my hip, he went to trace my thong. His hand hesitated at first before he squeezed my ass then trailed his fingers back to my hip bone. I felt myself getting wetter and my body growing hotter as his hands made their way to my center. He lightly rubbed against my clit with one finger. That alone got a small moan out of me which I guess made him feel more confident because he began to rub a little harder with two fingers. My arms found their way resting around his neck again. My moans got a little louder as he slipped his hand to the other side of the thin fabric. I anticipated the feeling of his fingers slipping in and out of me but he went back to rubbing my clit, teasing me.

"Tell me what you want Temari," he whispered emphasizing on every syllable in my name.

He was driving me insane. I wanted to say "fuck me" but I was too distracted by his fingers finally reaching down further. He traced the opening of my vagina playfully. I slightly bit my lip and looked as a smirk crept onto his lips. He slowly slipped in one finger and I put my head on his shoulder. He added another finger and kissed the top of my head.

"Well, Tem? What do you want me to do?" he asked quickening his pace.

I tried to tell him but what left my lips was a moan.

"I can't hear you." He added another finger.

With all my might, I lifted my head determined to his ear. "Fuck me."

It was like I whispered a spell into his ear. He pulled off my thong in one swift movement. I ripped his shirt open making a mental note to myself to buy him a new one in the near future then worked on his pants as he unzipped the back of my dress. It slipped off and I kicked it to the side. I launched towards him and locked my lips onto his. He worked on unhooking my bra while I slipped his boxers off. We were now naked pressed against each other with our lips moving together like wild fire. His fingers went back to my clit then he broke the kiss to bring attention to my nipples. He took one in his mouth while he pinched the other one. I was in complete ecstasy. He began to nibble lightly on my nipple and I was moaning once again. I wanted him so badly.

"Please...Shika...fuck me, please," I begged through moans. I could feel my knees going weak. When he stopped I slowly slid to the floor and was eye to eye with his fully erect penis. I realized I hadn't done anything for him to feel good yet. I took the shaft in my hand and slowly began to stroke him. I looked up at his face. His eyes were lidded looking down at me with pure lust. It was my turn to smirk at him now. I licked my lips before I lightly licked the tip of his cock. This got a subtle grunt out of him. His breathing got heavier as I slowly put the tip in my mouth. I looked up again satisfied with the look on his face. I licked up the shaft slowly then kissed the tip before I coated his entire length with my saliva. Now I let him enter my mouth slowly, trying to see how I could take in. I only was able to fit half. As I bobbed my head back and forth, I moved my hand in sync. I went as slow as possible first as payback from before. I was going to enjoy this.

When I quickened my pace, I felt his hands grab a hold on my front two pig tails. He pulled at them then tried to push my head further down. With my free hand, I tapped one of his hands trying to signal I couldn't go any further. Once he understood that I bobbed my head faster. He was trying his best not to moan loudly. I looked up at him and our eyes met. I kept my gaze on him and began sucking hard on his cock.

"That's it," I heard him mumble.

_He's about to cum then? _I thought to myself but instead, he pulled my mouth off and forced me onto my back. He spread my legs and positioned his face between them. He started to suck on my clit then let his tongue trace down to my opening.

"Fuck," I mumbled.

When he looked up at me, I knew what was next. He came to my lips and gave me a chaste kiss, the taste of myself lingering on his lips. He positioned himself between my legs and guided his cock inside me slowly with one hand. We both gasped at the contact. He slowly began to move in and out. I reached for him and he bent down closer to my face. I pulled into another kiss and he quickened his pace. Soon enough, I was scratching his back. He was going deeper and it felt as if he were melting into me. I was enjoying this but I also wanted to show him what I could. I pushed him back and he gave me a worried look. I smiled at him then gently turned him onto his back. Now I was straddling him with my hands on his chest. I sat up and began to slowly lift my hips up and down. He grabbed a hold of my waist and watched me as I began to move quicker. I placed my hands on the floor on either side of him and began to move my hips in circles then up and down again. His grip on my waist had grown tighter. I felt him trying to move me. I wasn't going to let him dominate me in this position yet. I sat back up and slowly slid myself up until only the tip of his cock was still inside. I waited a few moments before I quickly slammed down on him. He couldn't even hold back a moan from that. I smiled at him triumphantly then resumed my fast pace. I was leaning over him again, this time I bought my face close enough to kiss him. When I pulled away he rolled his head back.

"Temari...I'm gonna cum soon," he mumbled to me.

"It's okay," I assured him then I started to ride him even faster. His grip was even tighter around my waist now. I allowed him to help me move at the pace he wanted. I went back to his lips and let him thrust into me as I braced myself for what was coming. He broke the kiss and began to suck hard on my neck. Once he bit down I felt him release himself inside me. He held onto me tight as he rode out his orgasm.

When he finished we just lied there on the floor breathing heavily. I slowly removed myself from on top of him then lied on my back next to him. I felt his cum slowly dripping out of me. All that could be heard was our heavy breathing. Neither of us said a word. When the cold finally hit me I turned and placed my face in the crook of his neck praying that he wouldn't mind cuddling. I frowned when I felt him move and reach over me. _Of course he's gonna just leave me here now. Typical fucking Konoha-er, _I thought but then he lied back down and covered us with a sheet. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead. I was speechless and felt bad for the thought that had just crossed my mind. He put an arm around me and we let sleep take us.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. Chapter 4

_We're back guys! Enjoy (:_

* * *

_**Shikamaru**_

* * *

I woke up tangled in sheets. Moving around, I felt resistance. She was wrapped up with me on the carpeted floor at the foot of my bed, her head on my stomach. Pillows had been abandoned and we had been using each other instead. I did my best to maneuver away from her, but at best I was now over her naked body. I had shaken the dizziness that last night had left. My senses felt sore to the morning, but were slowly being remedied by the sweet smell Temari had on her.

I kissed her at the corner of her mouth. Her faced perked up into a smile. I couldn't stop kissing her. Tracing her jawline with my lips I knew that now, she would receive my gratitude for the satisfying night.

I moved down to her neck. Her perfect collarbones. Lingering there, I stopped to appreciate how they poked slightly from her body. I kissed down the middle of her breast, careful not to let my eagerness take hold of me. She was still new to the morning. Gently I let my fingers trail down both breast toward her light nipples and circled them. I felt her move, slowly waking up. Letting my lips wonder this time I ran my mouth down her left side until they met my fingers and I tickled her nipple with a slow exhale.

I smiled. I closed my mouth gently and lightly flicked my tongue. She inhaled deeply. She was awake now, not saying a word. I decided to press on. My lips dragged lightly down her belly stopping only to kiss her belly button. I brought my head down to follow the trail of her hiplines with my kisses. I would only move further with her permission. It pained me to stop giving her body all the affection it deserved and I looked up pleading with my eyes.

Her legs parted slowly.

I continued down her body kissing a soft patch a hair, I exhaled. She shivered. I stopped to marvel at the sight. Her labia blossomed out and her bright clitoris was already showing. I let my tongue cover her vagina before meeting it and circling teasingly. Her hips rose slightly. I sucked her clit into my mouth rhythmically until her body raised at the same tempo.

Side to side I moved with my tongue, switching to outlining her lips every so often. She had her legs pressed on my ears now, squeezing. I pressed harder with my tongue and now she was grinding herself against my mouth.

This was my show, not hers.

I used my finger and teased her opening. Her hand met mine, trying to guide it in. I would go at my own pace, slipping inside her easily until my finger was unseen. _Come here,_ I thought. Her body twitched almost violently with my movement. What if I put it all together? I moved one hand back up to her breast and caressed her nipples on each side while at the same time pressing my tongue on her clitoris and finally adding a second finger to accompany the first.

I moved faster. Her legs gripped my head tighter as her hips spasmed up and down. All at once her body tensed. Not stopping, felt her back arch into the air. Her hands grabbed my head and forced me to meet her eyes.

I kissed her lips. I needed them. In an instant she threw her hand down to grab me, guiding the head of my cock to her. I couldn't take it. I went deep inside her until her warmth blanketed my whole body. I had paused to long. She started to push up toward me. I went even deeper inside of her as we both gasped from the shock of pleasure. I didn't want to separate. I thrust again, slowly to make her beautiful moans last longer. She clenched tighter around me as I heard the word "faster" dance near my ear.

This was the signal my body longed for. I grabbed her hips and thrust time and time again, each one harder than the last. Temari's mouth remained open as I approached my own climax.

She let out a cry as her abs tensed, her nails dug into my back and her legs wrapped around me and pulled me inside. I released everything I had inside her until I felt faint.

I stayed there. We were panting like the beast we were meant to be. She rolled me over and slipped off of my still erect shaft quickly taking it into her mouth causing my hips to jolt upwards.

She moved to my side and I saw her eyes already start to fade out, back into a deep sleep.

I let mine do the same.

* * *

_**Temari**_

* * *

I woke up with a strong arm around me. It felt warm and like it was meant to be there. I could've stayed like that forever. Then my stomach gurgled. I slowly turned to a still sleeping Shika. He looked so peaceful. _I'll make us breakfast, _I thought to myself. It'd be a reward for earlier this morning.

I gently lifted his arm off of me and made my way to his drawers. I found a dark green t-shirt and a pair of black boxers to slip on. I quietly made my way to the kitchen. I saw that the sink was filled with last night's dishes. I decided to wash those then get started on breakfast.

When I finished I looked in the refrigerator to see what I could make. I could make something simple or complicated. I grabbed bread, eggs, lettuce, rice and the rice cooker. I put the rice in the cooker, added water, and then let the machine do its work. I didn't know if Shika's roommate had come home yet so I decided to check his room. As I grabbed for the doorknob, the door was pulled back. There stood cashier boy rubbing his eyes. He looked down at me sleepily.

"I smell rice," he mumbled then walked past me to the bathroom.

I crossed my arms and held back a laugh. "Good morning to you too," I mumbled to myself then headed back to the kitchen. The rice still had about 20 minutes until it was done so I started to put bread in the toaster and fry up the eggs. _I hope he likes his eggs sunny side up, _I thought worriedly.

"Wow, you cook? Maybe you Sunas aren't so bad," I heard Choji tease behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "We Sunas don't believe in leaving in the morning, unless it was a bad lay."

Choji chuckled and started setting the table. "So I'm guessing you two had a good night."

I walked over to the table and started setting the plates down as Choji made his way back to Shika's room to wake him up.

"Don't hurt him," he suddenly warned. "He's my best friend."

I looked up at him to see he had turned his head to look at me. We shared a serious gaze before I spoke. "I won't hurt him unless he strikes first." I sent a small smirk Choji's way which he responded with a small smile of his own then he continued towards Shika's room.

* * *

_**Shikamaru**_

* * *

_Why is the room rocking?_ I thought as I opened my eyes slowly. It wasn't the room, it was me. Or rather, Choji shaking me awake. I felt abnormal, like something was missing. There was an absence in my sheets. "She's gone," I mouthed not being able to get the sound out.

Choji must have seen my eyes widen. He rested a hand on my shoulder. "Suna's in the kitchen." He spoke quickly, "bedded and breakfast?" Smiling now he practically shooed me out of my room, pulling me up out of the sheets.

I stood up realizing a breeze had made its way to parts of my body not usually exposed. Oops!

I quickly looked at Choji, who kept his eyes on mine as he made his way out of the room and faster out of the apartment. Seriously, he wouldn't stick around for a formal meeting? In all our years he had to make a huge deal over another naked guy!

I walked the short path to the small corner we called a kitchen to see Temari wearing my clothes.

"Looks like someone forgot something, um, important?" She looked at me up and down.

"What can I wear? My drawers were ransacked!" I faked astonishment.

"So sad! Food is ready, though. Just a random bit of whatever-the-fucks in the cabinet."

I sat down at the table, food was not on my mind, and her unbelievable body took up my entire mental storage. My body needed sustenance, however.

I watched Temari as she set my plate and gave me some water. "I don't like that shirt," I smiled, maybe she'd get it.

"Oh?" She looked puzzled and added toast, eggs, rice and lettuce to my plate. A weird choice, but her ripping off my shirt made me forget about my lack of real food.

I smiled and took a bite. The taste was as best as it could get with the little ingredients we had. I could feel her staring at me, probably looking for signs of what I thought of her "cooking".

"Well?" Temari had grown impatient.

"Can I take you out?" I had no idea where yet, but I wanted her tonight. Her face had gone loose. I guess my question was random.

"I have to go back to Suna first..." She let out slowly, which was a yes in my book.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
